Much has been written about the relationship between numbers and their interpretive application to the myriad of thought provoking questions that arise during a person's life. The study of the significance of numbers is known as numerology and its devotees have studied the influence of numbers on religion and other thought provoking subjects such as, Tarot and astrology, as more fully described in Numerology: Key to the Tarot, by Sandor Konraad (1983) incorporated herein by reference.
The fortune telling game of the present invention is based on the interpretive significance of patterns of numbers which are used to dictate the manner in which indicia bearing cards are selected and interpreted with respect to the query posed by the player at the beginning of the game.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a fortune telling game for amusement which employs a deck of fortune telling cards wherein the game is played by interpreting the relationship of the cards to a query posed by the player when the cards are selected in prescribed patterns.